Love Lost, Love found, Learn to Love again
by GuitarGirl9296
Summary: Sequel to Born again. This is the story of the twins when the family return to Forks, Alicia is in love with someone she left behind, Alex, loved her too, but in the new town, will new love spark? Or will Ellie face death to be with Alica?
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Sixteen years later**

'Alicia, Alice! Get down here! Hurry up!' Jane called up the stairs.

'Hold on! Alice and I are doing make up!' I called

'You're going to be late for school! Your mother and father are waiting, Alex is ready' Jane shouted

'Alex is a boy! He doesn't have to wear make up' I reminded her as Alice and I appeared at the top of the stairs. I was wearing my favourite pair of skinny jeans and Alice's green tunic top. Alice was wearing a bright pink skirt and white halter top, with a long cardigan jacket. We both had pink mascara, black eye-liner, but I had green eye-shadow and Alice had pink. My bronze hair was straightened and it hung in my face. Alice's hair was like it usually is.

Today was my first day at my new school. My family had been moving around all my life. But that's not sirprizing. If we stayed in one place for to long people would get suspicious. They'd notice none of us age. Alex and I aged up until our sixteenth birthday. Now we're full vampires. And it rocks! I have been to a grand total of eight schools in my lifetime. And in every one of them, I get guys attention, but that's not a shock, I _am _a vampire after all. Being inhumanly beautiful is part of the deal. But I'm more beautiful than most vampires. That's because I am, what Carlisle calls a pure vampire, which means I was born a vampire and I wasn't bitten. I have every power in the world, and more. If Alex and I work together, we could move the sun! Alex is my twin brother/cousin. When we were born we chose our parents, even though my mom Bella gave birth to him, Alex's parents are Rosalie and Emmett. My auntie and uncle. This is cool, because Rosalie was desperate to have a child, and now she does.

Outside it is raining. As usual. We moved to this place at the weekend. Mom and dad seemed strangely happy to be coming here. I can't think why, it rains like 24/7. You're probably thinking I'm a brat. I'm not, I swear, it's just, in the last place we were living, I was falling in love with someone. Her name was Ellie. She was my best friend. We started dating a few months before my family and I left. I miss her loads. People made fun of Ellie and me, which was annoying. But we chose to ignore them, it's not their fault they're small minded. I was so close to telling her my secret when we moved. Alex is glad we left though. He was in love with Ellie to! But she didn't like him. I feel sorry for him. But there are plenty of girls here in Forks for both of us. After saying good-bye to Jane Alice, Alex and I got into Alice's vintage yellow Porsche, and we drove to Forks high school.


	2. First class

**2**

We arrived at the school with ages to spare. It was still raining (surprise, surprise) so after we got our schedules we went back to the car.

'Alice? Why are mom and dad so happy to be here?' I asked

'Because they met here of course, and you were born here' Alice told me

'Really? Why did no one tell me that?' I wondered

'They did, they told us the night we left, but you were to busy thinking about Ellie to listen' Alex told me.

'Oh shut up' I snapped getting out of the car, other students were arriving so I followed some into my first class.

'Hi' one boy called from the back of the room, not knowing it was me he was talking to, I ignored him and sat in a seat in the middle of the room. One minute later the boy that had called out the greeting was by my chair.

'Can I help you?' I asked

'Are you new here?' the boy asked, I smiled a tight smile

'Yeah, me and my family just moved here from Aberystwyth' I told him

'Really? Where is that?' he asked his face confused

'It's in Wales' I told him simply

'What's your name?' he was really getting on my nerves now

'My name is Alicia'

'I'm Mike, so are you free Saturday?' he asked, his face reddening on the last part

'No, I'll be e-mailing my girlfriend all day, sorry' I smiled

'Oh, okay, see you Alicia' then Mike walked off

'Harsh' My dad said, sitting in the chair behind me, I turned to face him

'It's better he knows that I'm taken now than later' I said simply. Thoughts of the people around me were very amusing, and gross. Most the girls were checking my dad out (ew) and the boys were all thinking about me, except for Mike, he was thinking about me in a way

'Why are all the pretty ones lesbians' he thought. I couldn't stop myself laughing. The thoughts stayed the same until my mother walked in, the boy's thought were about her then. She walked over to my dad and sat on his lap, they kissed, everyone in the class groaned, including me, no one likes seeing there parents kiss, especially in public places. Then the teacher walked in and started talking about Shakespeare, a subject I'd done at least four times. I zoned out and thought about Ellie, because I know her so well, I can hear her thoughts from miles away. I listened to her thinking all lesson. She was dreaming, because it was night time in Wales this didn't surprise me, what did was that she was dreaming about being a vampire with me. How could she know my family's secret?

**A/N**

**Hey people! I need ideas on names to the story! Back to forks isn't a very good name, any suggestions? **

**Thanks!**

**L**


	3. Evil authors note SORRY!

A/N

**A/N**

**Hey peoples! I hate these authors notes as much as any one, but this is important! I'm sorry for not updating for ages! But I've had writers block! The next chapter will be up in the next week or so. Again I'm sorry. **


	4. What's the emergency?

3

**3**

'Dad?' I asked in my mind, letting him in.

'Alicia? What's wrong?' he thought back, concern all over his face, I showed him the dream I had just seen, of Ellie being a vampire with us, his concern turned to shock as he watched.

'Send everyone in our family a message saying we need a meeting, tell them to meet by my car after this lesson' he thought after the dream ended. I nodded quicker than human eyes could see, I sent everyone a message saying to meet at dad's Volvo after this lesson, then concentrated (or tried to concentrate) on Shakespeare.

After the bell went, mom, dad and I left the class room, almost to quickly for humans, we went to the Volvo that my dad has had for years, everyone (but Carlisle and Esme) were already there when we got there.

'What is it? What's wrong?' Alex asked, I had blocked him from my mind, something I hardly ever did.

'We'll explain when we get home, we need to have a meeting' I told them all, everyone had worried expressions on their faces, everyone but Alice, she looked smug. I went into her mind to see what she was smug about.

'Took you long enough to have that vision, I've been waiting for you to have it since you met Ellie' she thought.

'Alice? What do you know?' Dad asked her, hearing her thoughts as well.

'I'll tell you when everyone is together, Let's go' Alice was very enthusiastic for some reason.

'Ok, seeing as it's a male head teacher, it's Bella that should go get us the day off' Emmett said, quite cleverly, for him.

'Why me? Alicia is pretty than me' My mom said

'Because Alicia is messed up at the minute' Jasper told us

'And she'd end up shouting at the headmaster for having dirty thoughts about a sixteen year old' Alice added, obviously seeing what would happen if I went.

'Fine' Grumbled mom before stomping off towards the office.

'See you at home then' I called to everyone, resuming my seat in Alice's Porsche. We sped off, leaving the school in a daze. Esme and Carlisle were weighting on the front porch when we arrived.

'What was the big emergency?' Carlisle asked

'Is something wrong?' Esme asked, worried.

'Let's get inside and I'll tell you about it' I ran past them into the house and sat in one of the armchairs. Once everyone was seated, I told them of Ellie's dream.


	5. I know!

4

**4**

'That's what happened' I concluded.

'Can I see the dream?' Carlisle asked

'Sure' I told him, projecting the dream into his mind, he looked interested, and a little worried.

'Alicia, you call Ellie, we'll try to figure out what else to do' Carlisle ordered.

'Carlisle, it'll be two in the morning there' I reminded him

'Well then go visit her' he told me, as if it was obvious.

'What? Don't you think she'll find it a bit weird finding her girlfriend that moved to America standing in her room?' I asked

'Not if you make up a good enough story' Esme said

'Fine I'll go, is anyone else coming?' I asked

'No, you should go alone' My dad told me

'Okay, if I need you, I'll call' I winked to show I meant I'd go into their minds not call and teleported to Ellie's room in Aberystwyth. As soon as I arrived, I went over to the window, opened it, climbed onto the tree that was right outside closed the window and tapped on it, whispering franticly

'Ellie? Elle, open the window' as I suspected she heard climbed out of her bed and opened the window and ushered me in.

'What are you doing here? I thought you were in Fork or whatever it's called' she shout whispered

'I was, but I missed you so much, I snuck out and brought plane tickets and came straight here' I told her, making it up as I went.

'Really? I've missed you too! I've dreamed about you every night!, but you wont have done that' she smiled, like she knew a secret.

'What do you mean? Of course I have!' I told her, confused.

'It's okay Ally, I know'

'You know what?' I asked, still confused

'I know what you are, I know you're a vampire' she told me, smug.

'Who told you that?' I asked

'This boy who just moved in two doors down, it was kind of funny actually, I was sunbathing in the front lawn soaking up the small amount of sun there was, and this strange boy came up to me and started flirting, and I was trying to hold back laughter, but then his dad came too, Jacob I think his name was? And called the boy over, they were talking quietly so I didn't hear what they were saying, but then the boy came back over and started flirting again, and saying "Sorry about that my dad wants me to go and train with him' I asked what he meant and he told me these legends of a place called Fork or Forks or something, the place you moved to, and he told me about the cold ones' she concluded

'And so you thought of me?' I asked

'No, he mentioned your family, he said you weren't like other vampires that you were good'

'Okay, I admit it, me and my family, are vampires, happy now?' I told her after a long silence

'Ecstatic, but why didn't you tell me?'

'I was going to, but then we had to leave, I'm sorry, do you forgive me?' I asked

'Give me a kiss and then I will' I leaned in and kissed her on the lips, she responded, we stayed like that, kissing and cuddling for ages, the Alex's voice ruined it.

'Hey sis, you remember me? We are all worried' he told me through my mind.

'How could I forget you Alex? You are too annoying to forget, sorry I kept you waiting with the "report" everything's fine, some new person who moved from Forks told her about us, no big deal, okay?' I thought back

'Okay, then come home' he told me

'Do I have to?'

'Yes, say good-bye to Ellie'

'Fine'

'Elle? I'm so sorry, but I have to go' I told her, she looked so sad, I had to reassure her somehow

'I'll come and visit every night' I told her, she looked confused

'You wont be able to catch a flight every night' she told me truthfully

'Lucky I don't have to then isn't it?' I told her with a wink

'What?'

'Watch' I stood up and teleported to the window, then back.

'How did you do that?' she asked

'I'll tell you tomorrow night, okay? I love you' I kissed her one more time and teleported back to my home.

I should have known I would be ambushed as soon as I arrived home. Alice, Emmett and Jasper jumped on me as soon as I materialized.

'Watch it' I told them.

'Sorry, now, tell tell!!' Alice ordered. I told them everything that happened, except the part about kissing and me promising to go there every night.

'That took all that time?' Emmett asked

'Well, no' I said, avoiding their eyes, I didn't like them knowing my personal stuff.

'Alicia? What did you do?' my dad asked, worried

'Nothing Daddy' I told him sweetly, they knew I was lying then, I only called my dad Daddy when A) I wanted something or B) I was trying to cover something up. Everyone was looking at me, I was embarrassed. After five minutes of them looking at me, Alex exploded.

'She spent the rest of the time kissing Ellie' he said

'Thanks Alex' I wish I remembered to block my mind from him.

'No prob'

'Shouldn't you children be getting ready for school?' Esme asked, glancing at the big grandfather clock that was by the door. It was seven in the morning.

'You're right, I'm going to get changed, Alice? Want to help me choose an outfit?' I asked, knowing the answer.

'Oh yes! Come on!' she ran up the stairs, and I followed, I wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a green Mickey Mouse T-shirt, with my bright yellow vintage converse, Alice wore a pair of denim jeans with a tight fitting black shirt with her blue vintage converse.

'We drive my car today!' I announced, I'd been wanting to drive my deep purple Bugatti Veyron, I love my car, it's the fastest car ever made, and the one that I've got even hovers!

'Yay! I haven't hovered in ages!' Alice loved my car too, and Rose did, and Emmett, and Jasper, and my mom and dad, pretty much everyone! Alice and I walked down stairs, I pulled my keys out of my pocket and Alice and me tried to walk out the front door. I say tried, we were knocked over by Emmett with him screaming 'I want to come with you!' at the top of his voice!

'Fine you can come' I told him

'Yay! Let's go!' he said, jumping off Alice and me. Rosalie rolled her eyes and smacked him over the head.

'Can I come to Alicia?' she asked

'Yeah, course' I smiled

'See Emmett? That is how you ask for something, you don't jump on them' she scolded.

'But that way's boring' he whined.

'Bye everyone! See you tonight!' I called as I finally got out the door. We went to the garage and I unlocked the Bugatti and got in.

'Come on everyone! Let's go!' I called, Emmett and Alice were already in, but Rosalie was still standing, staring and the car in awe.

'Rose, you can admire the car later! We have to go!' Emmett called.

'I'm coming!' Taking one last look at the car before jumping in, at last we were off.


End file.
